Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate network-based commerce. For example, a user may employ his or her computing device to access a network-based retailer for the purchase of items and services (collectively and individually referred to as “items”) such as music, books, and electronics, just to name a few.
To take advantage of this growing marketplace, sellers frequently elect to sell items through network-based retailers. For example, a book-seller may elect to sell books through a network-based retailer which offers books for sale. Accordingly, a seller may record some information regarding items they wish to offer for sale in an electronic form, such as a written description. This recorded item information may be provided to the network-based retailer to enable the item to be offered for sale by the network-based retailer.
Such a system may be problematic, however. Sellers may need to identify one or more categories into which their item(s) falls before they may be offered for sale. However, a network-based retailer may have many possible categories into which an item may possibly be categorized. Furthermore, different network-based services may categorize items into different categories. As a result, it may be difficult for a seller to identify an appropriate category for categorizing their item.
Furthermore, network-based retailers receiving item information submissions from a seller are faced with a difficult choice. The retailer may choose to accept seller submissions as they are received, with the possibility that the seller submissions may be mis-categorized. Alternatively, network-based services may revise seller submissions, which is a costly and time-consuming activity. Thus, categorization accuracy may be compromised if the retailer takes no action, while, categorization costs may be significantly increased if the retailer revises seller submissions.